


Getting Comfortable

by Barisi_Appreciation



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, I didn’t expect to write this much smut but here we are, Isaiah Holmes is a good partner, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, everything I need to know about writing smut I learned from reading other smut, sorry mom, there's a little bit of plot if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barisi_Appreciation/pseuds/Barisi_Appreciation
Summary: Rafael Barba meets Isaiah Holmes at a conference two years after coming out as gay.  Barba is still learning to be more comfortable with his sexuality, and Isaiah is more than willing to help him out.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Isaiah Holmes
Kudos: 17





	Getting Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying this, Let me know what y’all think. Someone once said there should be more Barba/Holmes after the Barba/Carisi/Holmes fic, so here we are. Why did I write this? Who knows. Huge shoutout to my beta reader jazzyjoi on tumblr, I really appreciate you.

Rafael woke up to the morning light shining through the windows. He looked up at the man sleeping next to him and smiled to himself. He had met Isaiah Holmes at the week long conference he was attending in Chicago. Isaiah was a prosecutor in Queens, and they had bonded over that. One thing led to another and they ended up in bed together the second night. It was nothing serious, just a brief fling, and they both knew that.

The conference was over, and Rafael was set to leave that afternoon, while Isaiah was going to stay with a couple of friends in the city for a few days.

Isaiah stirred and opened his eyes.

“Morning,” Isaiah murmured, his voice still laced with sleep.

“Morning,” Rafael replied, leaning over and kissing him.

The kiss grew deeper as Isaiah rolled Rafael onto his back and straddled him. Rafael moaned and wrapped his arms around Isaiah’s neck, pulling him closer. Isaiah pulled back to take a breath then touched his forehead to Rafael’s.

“If you’re interested, I have a couple of ideas for what we could do,” Isaiah said, kissing Rafael’s neck.

“Oh?”

“Either I can get myself off and you can watch, while getting yourself off, or I can get myself off while you watch, then I can come over and give you a hand job. If you don’t want to, that’s completely fine, but I figured since this would be the last time we see each other for god knows how long, I might as well ask.”

Rafael’s heart skipped a beat, then his heart rate sped up. They had discussed the idea of having sex briefly, but they hadn’t gotten around to it yet, and they weren’t sure they would. Both of them had agreed it was something they were completely fine with.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the second option,” Rafael said, lowering his voice.

Isaiah hummed in approval. “Good,” he said, leaning down and kissing Rafael again. “I know you said you’re new to this, so if there’s anything you’re not comfortable with, please let me know.”

Rafael nodded. “I will, I promise.”

“Good,” Isaiah paused. “Can I touch you?”

Rafael nodded again. “Please.”

The room was still dim, but it was light enough that Rafael could see the lust in Isaiah’s eyes. Isaiah kissed Rafael again, deeper than before. Rafael moaned into his mouth. He felt Isaiah put his hand on his chest and slowly move it down his body. Rafael shivered at the sensation. He closed his eyes and focused on Isaiah’s hand, slowly continuing to move down his body. He had never been that intimate with anyone, but he was glad he was with someone he could trust. Someone he trusted to be kind with him, someone he could trust to listen to him and had already said he would never do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

Rafael moaned as Isaiah’s hand reached his hip and moved to palm his half hard cock through his briefs.

“Fuck,” Rafael muttered between kisses, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You doing okay?” Isaiah asked, pulling back.

Rafael opened his eyes and looked up at Isaiah with a smile. “I’m good.”

Isaiah smiled. “Good.” He placed one last kiss to Rafael’s lips and got out of bed.

Rafael immediately missed the warmth of Isaiah’s body pressed against him, but turned his head to watch him as he got up. He watched as Isaiah walked to the foot of the bed and stopped, turning to face him.

“Can you do something for me before I start?” Isaiah asked.

“Anything,” Rafael replied.

Isaiah shot him a mischievous grin. “Put your hands behind your head. I know it’ll be tempting to touch yourself, but I don’t want you to do that.”

Rafael took his hands and put them behind his head. “Anything else?”

“That’s it for now.”

Rafael nodded and laid back, not taking his eyes from the man standing in front of him.

He watched as Isaiah slowly pulled his briefs over his hips and down his legs, his cock springing free.

Rafael cursed under his breath. “Jesus fuck,” he gasped, letting his eyes wander from Isaiah’s face to his dick hanging heavy between his legs, then back up to his face. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting anything as impressive as what he was seeing. Isaiah was bigger than Rafael had thought he would be.

Isaiah chuckled softly. “You still doing okay?”

“Fine,” was all Rafael managed to get out.

“Good,” Isaiah said, smiling and taking his hardening cock in his hand and slowly starting to stroke himself.

Rafael was furiously blushing. He could feel his heart racing, his skin heating up and the blood rushing to his groin. Isaiah was right. God he wanted to touch himself. He had promised he wouldn’t though, so he curled his hands behind his head and gripped his hair tightly.

Obviously pleased by Rafael’s reaction, Isaiah sped his hand up, occasionally twisting his wrist and brushing the head with his thumb. Rafael was now painfully hard. He was uncomfortable, but he knew Isaiah would be over eventually to take care of him. Part of him wanted to beg Isaiah to speed up, but another part of him was completely mesmerised by the scene in front of him.

Isaiah must have caught on to his discomfort. He sped his hand up even more, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

Rafael felt his dick twitch and groaned. It was a beautiful sight, Isaiah standing in the middle of the room, head tilted towards the ceiling exposing his neck, and his hand furiously moving up and down his now fully erect cock. Rafael never thought he would be in a situation like the one he was currently in, but at that moment, there was nowhere else he would rather be.

It wasn’t long before Isaiah came with a shout, his cock pulsing and shooting cum over his stomach and chest.

“Fuck,” Isaiah said softly, slowly making his way to the bathroom to grab a damp washcloth so he could clean himself off.

“Jesus that was amazing,” Rafael said as Isaiah walked back into the main room and rejoined him in bed.

Isaiah was still breathing hard, but he smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rafael.

“I’m glad you thought so,” Isaiah replied, turning over and kneeling next to Rafael. He pulled back the covers, leaving Rafael feeling exposed, even though he was still wearing his briefs.

“God you’re beautiful,” Rafael blurted before he could stop himself.

Isaiah smiled and placed his hands on Rafael’s chest, slowly running them down his body until he reached his hips. He moved one hand to stick two fingers under the waistband of his briefs and looked up. “Can I take these off?”

“Yes please,” Rafael said softly, trying to calm his nerves.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I definitely do want this, I’m just-”

“Nervous?”

“Nervous, yes.”

Isaiah smiled warmly. “It’s okay to be nervous. I know this is your first time doing this, and like I said, I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you want me to stop at any time, please say something.”

Rafael nodded. “I’ll be fine, but if I change my mind, I’ll let you know.”

Isaiah moved his hands to the sides of Rafael’s hips and slipped them under the waistband of his briefs, slowly pulling them down. Once they were below his hips, his cock sprang free. Rafael shivered, feeling more exposed than before. Isaiah pulled the briefs down Rafael’s legs, completely removing them and tossing them off the side of the bed.

“Jesus, you’re beautiful,” Isaiah breathed. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked, looking back up at Rafael. “Sorry I keep asking, I just want to make sure.”

“That’s fine. I promise I’m fine. I would say something if I wasn’t.”

Isaiah nodded and wrapped one of his hands around Rafael’s dick, slowly starting to move his hand up and down the length of it. Rafael shuddered and closed his eyes. He already knew he wouldn’t last long.

“I wish we had more time,” Isaiah said, breaking the silence that had formed between them.

“What would you do if we had more time?” Rafael asked, already having an idea of where the conversation would go.

“You want me to tell you?”

“We’re not _that_ short on time.”

Rafael felt Isaiah press his lips to his, and tilted his head up slightly to press against him, moaning into the kiss.

“Well,” Isaiah started. “I think I’d start with what I just did because _clearly_ you enjoyed that. If we had more time though, I wouldn’t push myself over the edge. I’d push myself to the edge and stop. After that, I’d come back over to you and stroke you until you were hard. If you were okay with it, I’d finger you, prep you until you were ready to take my cock. When I felt you were ready, I’d let you put the condom on me so you could feel how hard you made me.”

Rafael groaned. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. Between Isiah lazily stroking his cock and telling him what he would do if they had more time together, he knew he was close.

“I’d make sure to use plenty of lube - I wouldn’t want to hurt you. When you confirmed you were ready, I’d slide inside you. God, you’d probably be so tight, you would feel amazing. Obviously I’d start slow so you could get used to the feeling of me filling you up. If you were lucky, maybe I’d take your cock and stroke it while I fucked you. Maybe I’d make you do it yourself. Or, if you were up to it, I’d try to see if I could make you come untouched.”

“Fuck, I’m close,” Rafael moaned, resisting the urge to thrust up into Isaiah’s hand. Isaiah took the cue and sped his hand up, occasionally twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the slit.

“I’d try to make you come first. If you did, I’d pull out, take the condom off and come on you. If you didn’t, I’d do whatever you wanted me to do to help you finish. I’d take care of you, and I wouldn’t do anything you weren’t comfortable with.”

“Fuck, Isaiah, I-” Rafael was cut off by the force of his orgasm hitting him like a train. He came with a shout, his orgasm hitting him so hard, he was seeing stars as he felt streaks of his cum hitting his chest, and his chin.

Isaiah stroked his softening cock one final time before moving his hand to the side of Rafael’s face.

“You okay?” Isaiah asked, gently kissing him.

Rafael could only nod. He was breathing hard and his heart was racing.

“Fuck, that felt amazing,” Rafael eventually said, leaning up and kissing Isaiah.

Isaiah responded by humming and kissing him back, licking at Rafael’s lips. Rafael opened his mouth slightly, letting Isaiah lick into his mouth. Isaiah pulled back and Rafael moaned at the loss of contact, but relaxed when Isaiah straddled his hips, pressing their lips together again, using his tongue to explore Rafael’s mouth.

Rafael moaned again as he felt Isaiah’s cock brush against his. He was still sensitive, and the contact made him shiver.

Isaiah eventually pulled back to give them both a chance to breathe.

“What time do you have to leave?” Isaiah asked, kissing his neck.

Rafael turned his head to look at the clock. It was only 9:30 AM. “I don’t have to leave for another hour, but I still have to pack.”

“And we should probably clean up,” Isaiah added with a smirk. “There’s room in the shower for both of us,” he said, nuzzling Rafael’s neck.

Isaiah finally got up out of bed and reached out his hand. Rafael took it and stood up, following him into the bathroom. Isaiah started the water and waited for it to heat up before climbing in. Rafael climbed in after him and stood under the stream, letting the warm water fall over him. He reached out of the shower to grab a washcloth off the counter, putting soap on it and washing the dried cum off of him. When he was done cleaning up, he stepped out of the stream of water and let Isaiah clean himself off. When they were both done cleaning up, Isaiah put his hands on Rafael’s shoulders and pushed him against the wall, leaning in to kiss him.

Rafael closed his eyes and moaned as their lips crashed together. He wrapped his arms around Isaiah’s neck to pull him closer, while Isaiah wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their hips together. Rafael had to admit, Isaiah definitely knew what he was doing, and he loved it.

The two men stayed in the shower for a while longer, bodies pressed together, kissing and exploring each other.

Rafael looked at his phone when he got out of the shower, checking the time. It was 10:00. He sighed and grabbed two towels, handing one to Isaiah and wrapping the other one around his waist.

They both walked back into the main part of the room. Rafael walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out comfortable clothes to wear on the plane and setting them on the bed. He removed the towel from his waist and finished drying off before throwing the clothes he had picked out on and putting the rest of the clothes in the drawer in his suitcase, quickly folding everything so nothing would be too wrinkled when he got home.

“As much as I’ve enjoyed this,” Rafael started softly, walking over to Isaiah and wrapping his arms around him, “I have to leave soon or I’ll miss my flight.”

Isaiah nodded and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. “Remember, even when we both get back to New York, I’m only a half hour drive away if you’re interested,” he replied with a wink.

“We could get together for dinner or drinks, it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle for either one of us. If that ends up turning into more, so be it.”

Rafael finished packing and zipped up his suitcase, before standing it up next to the bed.

“Have a good flight home,” Isaiah said with a warm smile, walking over to where Rafael was standing.

“Thank you. Thank you for everything you’ve done to help me become more comfortable with who I am. I owe you so much,” Rafael replied, taking Isaiah’s hands in his own.

“You don’t owe me anything. You’re a good man, and you deserve to be happy, I wholeheartedly believe that.”

“That means a lot Isaiah, thank you.”

“Anything to help a friend.”

Rafael walked with Isaiah to the door of the hotel room and stopped. He pressed his lips to Isaiah’s one last time before leaving the hotel room to head to the airport.

“Until next time?” he asked, looking up into Isaiah’s eyes.

“Until next time,” Isaiah replied with a sly smile, returning the kiss.

Rafael smiled and turned to walk down the hall, hoping that there would indeed be a next time.


End file.
